Pokemon: CL Epilogue
by dmasterxd
Summary: A where are they now sequel to Pokemon Champion League. Ever wondered what happened after everyone achieved their dreams? 16 years later this story focuses on that with characters like Ash and Dawn, May and Drew, Misty and Ritchie, Brock and Nurse Joy, Paul, Barry and Gary. Join our heroes as they discover that you're never finished growing up. (Also contains some OC's)


**Okay, so first off. Every chapter will focus on a character(s), prominent in Pokemon:Champion League with a special guest character at the end. Eventually all the stories will combine back into one. Also please review, because if there's a character you want featured in their own chapter, I'll most likely do it as I always listen to my reviewers suggestions. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Hope ran down the stairs leading to the kitchen. She had black hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink hoodie and blue jeans. On her feet were black tennis shoes. Hope walked over to the kitchen table.

Hope: Good morning Mom.

Dawn was sitting at the kitchen table. She was wearing a pink top, along with black leggings and white sandals.

Dawn: Good morning, honey. Did you sleep well?

Hope: Yep! So, where's Dad?"

Dawn: He went to go visit your godfather.

Hope: Gary?

Dawn: Yeah. He should be back in a little while. So are you excited for tomorrow?

Hope: Of course I am! How could I not be? I'll finally be old enough to get my first Pokémon!

Dawn: I'm glad. Have you decided what you wanna do when you get it?"

Hope: Yep.

Dawn: Oh really? So then, what?

Hope: It's a secret."

Dawn: Oh, I see. Okay then."

Dawn walked upstairs to her room leaving Hope alone in the kitchen. The dark haired girl sighed.

Hope: I wish I didn't have to lie to Mom like that.

Hope looked at all the Contests ribbons and Gym badges hanging on the walls.

Hope: But I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. Mom wants me to be a Coordinator like her. But Dad wants me to challenge Gyms.

Hope plopped down onto the couch.

Hope: Why is this so hard?!

A couple of hours later Dawn walked into Hope's room.

Dawn: Hope, do you know if your Father's come back yet?

Hope: I don't think so.

Dawn: Goodness that man was supposed to be home five hours ago. Come on Hope, let's go get him.

Hope: Okay.

Hope got out of her bed and followed Dawn out the door. Once they arrived at Gary's lab, they notice there was a battle taking place. Ash stood on side, he wore a red jacket with a yellow t-shirt underneath. As well as black jeans and blue tennis shoes. On his fingers were red fingerless gloves with blue outlines. And of course on he sported a red hat with a black pokeball design in the middle.

On the other side was Gary, who sported a long sleeved black shirt with a lab coat over top. He also had on brown dress pants and black dress shoes to match.

Ash: Pikachu, use iron tail!

Gary: Blastoise, dodge and use withdraw! Now rapid spin!

Ash: Pikachu, catch your fall and use electro ball!

Gary: Blastoise, use hydro pump, now!

Ash: Quick attack, let's go!

A crowd had formed around Ash and Gary. One boy in the crowd spoke.

Boy: Hey, that's Ash Ketchum, the Pokémon Master!"

A girl standing next to the boy began to speak as well.

Girl: Yeah, and the Professor is actually battling against him! Go get 'em, Professor Oak! Show him what Pallet town is all about!

Ash: Hey, I'm from Pallet you know. MY house is literally right next door."

Gary: Pay attention, Ashy boy! Blastoise, hydro cannon!

Ash: Pikachu, counter with thunder!

Gary: Rapid spin, go!

Ash: Quick, spin while using thunder! Now finish with thunderbolt!

Pikachu's thunderbolt landed a critical hit and knocked Blastoise out.

Gary: Blastoise, return. Good battle, Ash.

Ash: Yeah, same to you Gary.

Ash noticed Dawn tapping her foot impatiently.

Ash: Uh oh.

Dawn walked over to Ash.

Dawn: Ash, is this what took you so long?

Ash: Um, maybe.

Dawn: You said you were coming over here to do something important.

Ash: I'm a Pokémon Master! Battling is important!

Dawn: Stop yelling, first of all. It sets a bad example for the kids here. And second, we're supposed to go out to celebrate before Hope becomes a Pokémon trainer tomorrow, remember?

Ash: Come on Dawn. Of course I remember. I just wanted to have a little battle with Gary was all.

Gary: Um, Ash. It was a six-on-six battle.

Ash: She doesn't need to know that Gary!

Dawn: I thought as much. Come on Ash, let's hurry before the restaurant gets too packed.

Dawn began to drag Ash by his jacket's collar.

A little while later Ash, Dawn and Hope all sat down at a table.

Ash: So Hope. Have you decided on what you're gonna be once you get your Pokémon?

Hope: Yeah, but it's a secret.

Ash: Aw, come on. You can tell your old man. Please?

Hope: Nope. You'll find out tomorrow.

Ash: Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it then, is there?

Hope: Nuh-uh.

Ash: Oh well. I'm still excited for you though. Getting your first Pokémon and going on your first journey is lots of fun. Did I ever tell you about the day I started my first journey.

Hope: Yes.

Ash: I woke up late, originally I was ready to get a Squirtle. But all of the Pokémon were already taken. So I wounded up with my buddy Pikachu. Although we weren't buddies at first.

Hope was starting to look exasperated.

Hope: Dad, I've already heard this a million times before.

Ash ignored his daughter's obvious frustration and continued on.

Ash: And Pikachu wouldn't help me catch the Pidgey. So I had to do what I could and catch it myself. I tried throwing a rock at it, but it didn't work to well. 'Cause it turned out it was actually a Spearow. Hahahaha! Then a before I knew it a bunch of Spearow came chasing after me. So I took Misty's bike and pedaled for my life. Then all of a sudden Pikachu leaped out in front of me and thunder shocked all the Spearow.

Hope: And then you're friend got mad at you for destroying her bike and followed you around. I've heard it all before, Dad.

Ash: Oh yeah? But did you hear the Johto stories?

Hope: Yes.

Ash ignoring his daughter once again began to speak.

Ash: So after Brock returned from helping Professor Ivy, he Misty and I traveled to the Johto Region.

Hope noticed Dawn getting up from her seat. She whispered to her.

Hope: Where are you going?

Dawn: I'll be right back.

Once Dawn left Hope mumbled to herself.

Hope: Yeah right.

A while later after everyone had gotten their food, Dawn was back and Ash continued his story.

Ash: And then Sceptile woke up and helped me defeated Tobias' Darkrai. And just when I thought it would get easier, he sent out a Latios!

Hope was now banging her head against the table.

Hope: How long does this go on for?

Ash: And then, Pikachu tied with Latios, so I lost. But I made it to the Semifinals of the Sinnoh League. And so ended my Sinnoh journey.

Hope sat back up, guessing that Ash was finished. But then he continued on.

Ash: And then I decided to go to the Unova Region.

Hope's head fell back down onto the table again.

Hope: Why me?


End file.
